


Our Fearful Trip is Done

by nan



Category: A House of Many Doors (Video Game)
Genre: Come Inflation, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Illustrated, NSFW Art, Other, duel genitalia, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: A moment of repose.
Relationships: Abbas Salem/Captain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	Our Fearful Trip is Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



“Fuuuuuck.” 

Captain Alex’s voice, usually so firm and decisive, is a trembling, whispered hiss as Abbas slides his cock in beside the one already filling them, both his faces a grimace of pleasure at the near painful squeeze. 

It’s rare that Abbas gets to see them like this; so often clothed in a heavy coat, their brow furrowed in concern, their eyes narrowed as they squint at the map or off into the distance. The House is too dangerous for tenderness, smugglers constantly ready to attack and unnamed and unseen creatures lurking just beyond the glow of their Heartlight. 

_Their_ Heartlight, he thinks as he eyes the vast scar sitting between two small breasts, where Rutherford dug their heart out with all the precision and care that the situation could allow. Which is to say, little at all, considering the monstrosities that were eager to bear down on their kinetopede. It stands out against the pallor of their skin, a dark, ominous mark that blatantly displays what his captain now lacks. 

Yes, the House is too dangerous but here, in the City of Keys in Alex’s dwellings, there’s enough of a sense of security that the captain shrugs off their coat, their eyes softening, and Abbas is allowed to revel in their pleasure. 

He rubs his whiskered cheek against theirs, watching as his other self slides two fingers deep inside their pussy, mirroring what’s happening below. 

“A-Abbas-” 

“So full, aren’t you?” both of him murmur, before one leans down to suck at the tip of their cock. Alex whines and Abbas moans, salt blooming on his tongue as his other self suckles harder on that tender flesh. He delights in being able to taste Alex even as he soothes him, gentle shushing against his cheek as his other self pulls back and he sinks both of his cocks ever deeper into Alex, their small body buffeting between his as both his selves begin to thrust in and out. 

“A-Abbas-” 

“So full of me,” he murmurs again, both his voices struggling to maintain calm as one of his bodies lies back, pulling Alex down, while his other body grips their ankles in big hands and spreads them wide. It’s an addictive sight; Alex’s face is desperate and flushed red, asshole full, pussy gaping and clenching on air, cock dripping with precome. Their hands flutter as if to cover some part of them and Abbas catches them by the wrists. 

“Don’t,” he murmurs against Alex’s cheek, his other self repeating the word from above. “You’ve nothing at all to hide. You’re beautiful.” 

Alex’s face reddens further and they look away, though a pleased little smile plays on their lips. “Don’t think you’re the first to say so,” they barely get out.

Abbas chuckles, both of his bodies thrusting into them and wiping the smirk off Alex’s face. “Of course not,” he murmurs, one of his hands reaching down to pull at their cock while another reaches just lower to press against their clit. Alex whines, back arching, and Abbas presses roughly on their clit, until they shudder through an orgasm. 

But their cock remains hard and firm and Abbas wraps his arms around that small body while his other self leans over them and starts thrusting again, coming down to claim Alex’s mouth. It’s a rough, sloppy kiss, made sloppier still by the increasing force of his thrusts, until Alex cries out against his mouth, their second orgasm of the evening racking through them. Their asshole tightens down against Abbas’ cocks and Abbas grits his teeth, snarling as his own orgasm reaches him. His come forces Alex fuller still but he refuses to pull out, instead pressing a hand against their abdomen to feel what he’s done. 

“Fuuuuck, Abbas,” Alex moans, one small hand reaching down to press against their own abdomen, to feel the small bulge there. 

“Yes,” Abbas says before pull one cock out, then the other. He keeps his grip on Alex’s ankles, watching as his jizz slowly starts leaking out of them. He never thought of himself as the kind of man to take pride in this sort of thing, but a sense of satisfaction burns low in his chests. Alex must see it on his face because they snort and jerk their ankles out of his grip. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, rolling over. “Go get something to wipe me clean. I’m exhausted.” 

Abbas watches them roll over and curl up on their side and he feels an overwhelming sense of affection. He’s going to follow this person wherever they lead, he realizes. Getting up, he leans over and presses a kiss against Alex’s forehead. “Aye aye, captain.” 


End file.
